My lovely spy
by bellabambina248
Summary: What happens when two very good liers  fall in lover? . Beware: Yaoi, SasuNaru


Hey everyone,

This is the second of the three promised new fictions. Out of the three, I will keep writing the one or two that receive the best response and reviews. This is a pilot chapter, so let me know your opinion.

Beware; Yaoi, SasuNaru.

Have fun and enjoy.

Note: Naruto is using 'Kakashi Hatake' as an alias.

**Chapter 1, "Strawberry lies"**

The blond tilted his head back as he gulped down the fizzy soda. Straightening up, he watched as the raven walked through the resort's plaza in his polo shirt, setting himself apart with his overly expensive costume and pale complexion. '_Bingo!' _

Naruto's eyes followed the pale man as he sat on a bench on the opposite side of the swimming pool. He stripped slowly to his swim suit, making Naruto's mouth water. He then jumped into the puddle gracefully.

The blond sat up, and signaled for the waiter to come over.

"Yes Sir."

"He's Sasuke Uchiha, right?" He pointed with his eyes at the dripping man as he got out of the water, relaxed on the chair, and started reading a book.

"Yes sir. Would you like me to relay a message?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could get his room number."

The waiter hesitated, shifting on his feet and clearly uncomfortable. "C'mon, he just ordered something. I am sure his room number is written in the bill."

"I am sorry, I can't do that. Mr. Uchiha is a very private man. I would be fired-"

"I forgot to pay for my drink," the blond grinned widely giving the man two hundred pounds, and winking.

"Your drink only costs-"

"I appreciate good service," he laid back. "So, can you confuse my bill with his for just a few seconds?"

The waiter nodded before whispering the room number, 310. Naruto's beam widened as his eyes returned to inspect the Uchiha again.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey, I said I wanted a room on the third floor!" A tanned finger pointed at the receptionist fed up with the excuses.

"Sir, they are all booked."

"Get someone to change his room with me."

"I can't possible do that."

"Then find a way," Naruto was aware of how childish he was acting, but he also recognized how tantrums usually get kids their way.

"Mr. Hatake," the manager walked out of the back addressing Naruto. "Is something wrong?"

"I wanted a room on the third floor, sea view."

"May I ask, what's wrong with your current room? I see you have been here for almost a week with no complaints."

The blond paused for a few seconds, "I-I don't like staying in the same room for more than one week. It's bad luck."

The manager raised one eyebrow, and then whispered a few words to the receptionist, who then checked the computer for a few seconds. "There is a vacant suit on the third floor, but it costs mor-"

"Great! I'll take it!" Naruto squeaked mood uplifted.

"One second please, I will bring over the key."

Suddenly, he heard a throaty voice next to him. He froze peeking using his side vision at the dark haired man who walked in next to him. "Did you receive any packages for me?"

"Here you go Sir," the man roused Naruto, irritating him to no ends.

"Can I have a spare one as well?" Naruto demanded trying to gain a few more minutes near the raven.

The worker paused for a few seconds, "Mr. Hatake, in case you lose this one, we will make sure to provide you with a new one."

"Fine... Ehm... Do you have any day trips scheduled for tomorrow?" The blond watched as the other receptionist handed Sasuke a leather bag. The raven then left.

"Actually, we have a hiking-"

"Oh, hmm, that's great," Naruto rushed wanting to follow the raven. "I will be sure to..." His words faded as he walked behind the Uchiha.

He kept on pursuing until the raven sat in the lobby, opening his case. Naruto sat on the table behind him peeking over his shoulder.

"1 3 3," Sasuke said.

The blond swallowed a bit confused, not knowing who the raven was talking to.

"Yes, I am talking to you. You have been following me for a while and staring at my while I keyed in the combination of the suit. So 1 3 3. Nothing to steal however, just paper work," He turned around smiling. "Mr. Hatake right?"

'_Oh, he is so nice!'_ "Yes, Kakashi Hatake. And you're?"

"Sasuke Uchiha. I own this resort."

"Oh really, I didn't know that," Naruto lied, looking Natural. He was used to lying after all. "It's a nice hotel, although I would say I always prefer seven stars over five stars," he lied again acting a bit high and mighty.

The raven fought back the urge to spit on the other's face, keeping his faked polite expression on. "Well, if you have time, I could give you a tour of the place. You might just change your mind." _'Act nice. Act nice.'_

"I'll have to check my calendar."

"I promise you, it will be worth it." Sasuke smiled, cheeks almost twitching. "How about tonight?"

The blond faked a hesitant look, so Sasuke pointed at a hot girl- a native of the island- distributing brochures to the tourists. "Pretty, right? Would you be interested in knowing her night job?"

The tanned man blinked a few times taken back by the other's comment. "What kind of night job?"

The raven smirked sitting back, "You have to come and see for yourself."

Eyes narrowing and a bit disappointed, Naruto mumbled, "Fine, tonight." _'The data I collected said he was gay...'_

XXXXXXXX

The blonde's jaw fell as he watched the men lick the various sauces spread on the nude girl's body. He swallowed, cussing inwardly. If the Uchiha turned out to be straight, then his plan would be spoiled completely. _'I hope he is just closeted...'_

Dark orbits examined the other's expression. "What do you think?"

Naruto turned around faking a smile, "I think I would like to see you there." He winked. _'If he doesn't freak out, he is gay. What kind of straight guy would agree to have men lick strawberry sauce off his body? _

The raven's eyes widened for a second but then shrugged the shock off, "Is that a dare?" He raised his voice as the music in the room got louder.

"You bet."

"And what do I get if I do it?"

Naruto smiled mischievously, "Impress me first."

"Fine," the raven said nonchalantly, yet he was almost freaking out on the inside. He couldn't stand women all together, so how could he lick stuff off of that-that- slimy thing with boobs? Nonetheless, he knew he had to do it. He just had to, going by what he had read in Kakashi Hatake's profile.

Just like taking off a bandage; He stood up, marched towards her, handed her a 100$ bill, and licked the sauce out of her belly button. He then marched back towards Naruto. "How was that for you?"

'_Oh God, she is on my tongue! She is on my tongue! I feel sick... Sasuke, hold it together!' _

"Impressive."

"Well, come up with my payment until I come back," He smiled as he walked backwards towards the toilet. As soon as his back was to Naruto, he stuck his tongue out in disgust.

He sped up his steps almost barging into the bathroom. Over looking all the men standing there getting their money's worth of 'consensual' activities, he attacked the tap and gargled.

When he looked up, Naruto was standing next to him leering. "I came up with your payment."

The raven gulped, "I am allergic to strawberries." He tried to justify why he was washing his mouth like a maniac.

"Strange, I am allergic to strawberries as well," The blond hinted to his lack of interest in women as well, now convinced that Sasuke was homosexual. "May be you want some antidote?" He said unbuttoning his shirt.

The raven's eyes traveled down the other's firm abs as they appeared slowly. '_Is he testing me? His profile said he wasn't interested in men...' _

"Actually, I think I should be going to the clinic before-" his words faded as Naruto took off his shirt and threw it to the ground.

"I am a very busy man."

"I see that, Kakashi."

"I like to come to these remote islands to unwind," he stretched his arms in the air moaning seductively. "To relax... To have fun... pleasure."

The raven backed until he was met with the cold wall, "I think you had too much to drink. I am not interested in men."

"Sure, you're not. It will just be an experiment. Just a kiss," Naruto pressed his chest against Sasuke's, and watched the other's Adam's apple moved as he swallowed. "Just a kiss." He leaned until his sizzling vapor was tickling the rich boy's lips.

"Kakashi," Sasuke moaned. "No."

"C'mon. You want it just as much as I do. Aren't I prettier than that girl outside?" He leaned a bit more pressing their lips together-

The raven pushed him away suddenly, "You had too much to drink, Kakashi."

Naruto backed away pouting. He hadn't even touched a glass that night. But, if the raven was going to act stubborn, then may be coming on too strong wasn't the type of strategy to work with him. Naruto giggled insanely, pretending to be drunk, inwardly coming up with a new plan. He had never failed at getting his targets just where he wanted them to be.

XXXXXXX

Sasuke walked into his room, letting himself fall onto the mattress. "Did he blow my cover?"

He walked to the leather bag he received earlier that day, opening it up, and getting out a small hard drive. He plugged it onto his computer before a file automatically opened.

"Kakashi Hatake. Age: 26. Occupation: president of 'white fang' corporation, the world's biggest illegal arms dealer," the raven rested his chin over his woven fingers. "The profile clearly states that he is straight and severely obsessed with sex and women. So where did I go wrong?"

He sighed looking at the pictures provided for the man. The man's face and head in general is completely covered. In fact, not a single inch of skin was shown. Not even his eyes under the dark glasses. "No one has ever seen him before, yeah. So why is he acting so naturally? May be the one I saw today is a fake to set me off."

**Should I continue? **


End file.
